


и я подумал, что

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: слишком мало прожито, чтобы воевать





	и я подумал, что

Они познакомились через два года после предательства второго пилота Молниеносного Удара. Тогда на улице было жарко, солнце светило нещадно. Большая ярмарка на Блустаре - одно из самых любимых всеми событий, на котором можно было отвлечься от ужасающих событий предыдущих лет.  
Она — миловидная маленькая девчушка в белом летнем платье и с большим оранжевым бантом на голове, держащая своего папу за руку, и непонимающе смотрящая на него. Он — растрепанный мальчишка в рваной одежде, в ссадинах и синяках, с наглым взглядом, держащий в руках старый футбольный мячик. Они долго смотрят друг на друга: девочка — с неприязнью и отвращением, мальчишка — гордо и агрессивно. А началось все с того, что он случайно попал в нее мячом, когда они играли в футбол.  
Девочка злится, кричит на него, чтобы он убирался куда-подальше вместе со своим мячом, мальчишка огрызается в ответ, говорит, что нужно было смотреть, куда она идет, и что в нее летит. Отец девочки молчит, задумчиво смотря на противника своей дочери, шепчет что-то, щурится, но именно ей ничего не говорит. Девочка недовольно топает ногой, дергает отца за руку, и говорит, чтобы он прогнал этого наглого хулигана, на что отец лишь посмеивается и говорит, что он не в силах это сделать. Девочка злится еще сильнее, мальчишка горделиво задирает нос и крепче сжимает старый мячик в руках. И что с ним сделать? Никак она его отсюда не прогонит, ну никак! Наконец, девочка обиженно шмыгает носом и теребит отца за руку.  
— Скажи его родителям, чтобы он ушел и больше так не делал!  
Гордая маска мальчишки тут же трескается и падает, а сам он быстро отворачивается в сторону, еще крепче сжимая мячик. Девочка задирает носик и думает о том, что его родители наверняка накажут своего нерадивого сына. Отец девочки болезненно морщится, думая о том, как же это плохо, что его мысли подтвердились. Этот наглый мальчишка с мячиком — и правда _его_ сын. Он держит свою дочь за руку еще крепче и мысленно благодарит богов за то, что остался жив после того ада в небе.

Она стоит перед большим серым зданием с огромным чемоданчиком и тихо плачет. Кто знал, что буквально через год не станет ни ее любимого отца, ни матушки, а сестра пропадет куда-то. Как она очнулась на этой терре — не помнит, только чемоданчик рядом напоминал о том, что у нее что-то было. А теперь — ничего.  
Дверь открывается и из-за нее выглядывает пожилая женщина в смешном чепчике и в светло-розовой рубашке. Она по-доброму улыбается, подходит к ней, кладя руку на голову, и треплет ей волосы. Делает это так по-доброму, что девочка не скидывает руку и даже ничего не говорит.  
— Бедное дитя, еще одна жертва войны...  
Старушка причитает и приглашает ее внутрь.  
Тут темно, пахнет плесенью. И обстановка бедная — из мебели лишь большой дубовый шкаф, небольшой стол, около него — старое потрепанное кресло. Цветастый ковер на полу... и все. Девочка жалобно смотрит на старушку, а та улыбается вновь и говорит, что отныне это ее дом. Девочка хочет плакать, но не хочет расстраивать эту смешную бабушку в чепчике и розовой кофточке. Сглотнув, она кивает и тащит свои вещи в общую комнату, где спят остальные. Должны спать, по крайней мере.  
Все они сидят по группам в разных углах, обсуждают что-то и смеются. Она не знает, куда ей идти, какую кровать занять... не знает, что ей делать, да и как вообще дальше жить! Что делают люди в таких ситуациях? Что бы сделал папа?  
Вдруг сзади ее легонько толкают, девочка оборачивается и видит светловолосого мальчишку с голубыми глазами и наглой самодовольной ухмылочкой. Он довольно щурится, хватает девочку за руку и тащит к одной из коек. Она не сопротивляется — ни сил, ни желания нет. А светловолосый начинает говорить:  
— О, ты же новенькая! Новенькая же! А у нас как раз с другом есть одна свободная койка рядом, да и не помешала бы в нашей группе девчонка! А то нас постоянно дергают, что мы такие девчонок не принимаем! А ты будешь нашей первой девчонкой!  
Он говорит так, будто это правильно. Ей не хочется его переубеждать.  
Они останавливаются около двухэтажной кровати, завешанной одеялами и какими-то цветастыми тряпками. На нижней полке лежит большой плюшевый медведь, у которого отвалился один глаз. На второй — мяч, девочка морщится — где-то она его уже видела...  
Сзади раздается недовольный возглас:  
— Финн! Кого ты опять притащил?  
— Чувак, это наш новый член банды!  
Светловолосый оборачивается и радостно машет рукой, мол, посмотри! Девочка оборачивается следом за ним и видит перед собой прошлогоднего хулигана, только теперь ссадин и царапин у него стало больше, а правая рука и вовсе перебинтована. Он видит недоумение во взгляде девочки и указывает на ранку.  
— Никогда не забирайся на персиковые деревья в саду фрау Сиеберн.  
— Познакомься!  
Финн кричит, будто это очень важно, трясет девочку за плечи и указывает рукой на своего друга, смотрящего на блондина с какой-то смешинкой во взгляде.  
— Это Эрроу! Он у нас в команде главный.  
— Пайпер, — говорит девочка, протягивая руку.  
Они пожимают их, словно забыв, что еще год назад они не могли нормально договориться. Сейчас прошлое никого не волнует.

— Быстрее, быстрее!  
Они бегут по заснеженной дороге ночью и неизвестно куда. Зачем, зачем они сбежали?.. Ведь там, в доме у доброй старушки, им было хорошо и уютно... ровно до того момента, как старушка отправилась на тот свет, а на ее место пришел ярый фанатик Циклонии, решивший отправить всех сирот на фронт. Они сопротивлялись, спорили, ругались. Но фанатик слышит лишь речи своих богов, к остальным же он становится глух, что произошло и сейчас.  
Сзади раздается лай гиен, Пайпер тихо взвизгивает и спешит следом за Эрроу и Финном. Им надо срочно спешить, если они не хотят вновь попасть в руки нового хозяина. Он накажет, их обязательно ждет наказание, он всегда так поступал после нарушений его указов. Девчонка тяжело вздыхает и, ежась от холода, продолжает бежать за своими друзьями куда-то в неизвестность. В темноту.  
Когда они доходят до старого амбара, их неофициальный лидер предлагает отдохнуть и немного согреться. Ребята сразу же соглашаются, они тихонечко отворяют старую скрипящую дверь и заходят внутрь. Там — тепло, уютно и сухо. Пайпер мысленно радуется, что они добрались до этого места.

Устроившись на большом теплом сеновале, троица облегченно вздыхает, радуясь, что они смогли оторваться. Финн что-то начал говорить, но Пайпер его не слушает, вовсю думая о том, куда же они пойдут дальше. Им некуда идти, их никто не ждет, они забыты всем миром. Местонахождение своего старого дома она не помнила, но там лишь пустота и разруха, оставшаяся после войны. Ей так кажется. Воспоминания ее смутны, и Пайпер может лишь трясти головой, пытаясь вспомнить. Но, может, кто-то из ребят помнит? Там бы они смогли пожить некоторое время, ну а потом уже найти более подходящее жилище.  
На вопрос Пайпер Эрроу отрицательно качает головой, говоря, что от его дома ничего не осталось. Девчонка болезненно морщится — вот он помнит, где его дом, а она — никак. Что он там сказал? Амазония?.. Финн лишь пожимает плечами и намекает, что он, еще до того, как попал в детский дом, видел заброшенный форт какой-то маленькой эскадрильи, сгинувшей много лет назад во время того самого сражения.  
Идея с фортом нравится и Эрроу и Пайпер, они упрашивают блондина показать им местонахождение этого самого местечка. Почти крепость — самое то для начала их новой жизни. Финн удивленно моргает и вновь пожимает плечами, не совсем понимая, что они смогут сделать на заброшенной базе небесных рыцарей.

— Теперь мы — небесные рыцари.  
Это радостно говорит Джанко, уплетая за обе щеки свое кулинарное творение. Сторк, стоящий у руля, нервно дергается, краем глаза видя, как щупальце приготовленного существа исчезает во рту механика.  
— Значит ли это, что мы должны защищать весь Атмос?.. Он же большой. Нас не хватит на все терры.  
— Джанко, чувак, не забывай, что есть еще и другие эскадрильи!  
Финн смеется и начинает взахлеб рассказывать уоллопийцу про своего кумира-рыцаря с терры Блустерии, который обогнал самого быстрого гонщика лет эдак десять назад. В разговор влезает Сторк, начиная говорить о своем фаворите, который намного лучше вашего рыцаря с Блустера, и вообще побеждал в гонках куда чаще. Завязывается небольшая потасовка, в словесную войну вклинивается Радарр, бормочущий что-то на своем языке, но его никто не слушает, а Финн и Сторк лишь тычут друг в друга пальцами, понимая, что аргументы кончились. Тяжело говорить о мертвых фаворитах. Джанко, невольно начавший весь этот спор, жалобно смотрит на блюдо в тарелке, словно оно поможет завершить эту перепалку.  
— Ребята, хватит! - говорит он, но никто его не слушает.  
Спор продолжается.  
Пайпер, стоящая в это время на взлетной полосе, задумчиво смотрит в небо, вспоминая недавний инцидент с Циклонис, решившую втереться в доверие к Ястребам и уничтожить их. Вот так изнутри — гадко, хитро, мерзко. Сзади подходит Эрроу и спрашивает, все ли у нее в порядке, и ей почти обидно за то, что она так глупо влюбилась в новую подругу и поддалась ее очарованию, забыв о настоящих приятелях. Девушка улыбается и кивает, хотя прекрасно понимает, что ее друг не купится на эти отговорки. Он тоже улыбается и легонько толкает ее в плечо. Говорит, что все хорошо, что Циклонис не смогла навредить им, чем вызывает улыбку у Пайпер еще раз. Правда грустную.  
— Знаешь, когда мы дрались на Тундрасе...  
Она сжимает в руках блокирующий кристалл, пригодившийся ей ранее.  
— Она использовала на мне кристалл забвения. Он должен был отправить меня в мир вечной иллюзии, но...  
Эрроу непонимающе смотрит на девушку, потому что ничего не понимает в кристаллах, и это нормально, но она все равно продолжает, не зная почему. Ей нужно выговориться. Она гладит кристалл по граням, ощущая его холод в руке.  
— Но не смогла. А знаешь почему? Кристалл иллюзий не действует на друзей.  
Пайпер замолкает и поджимает губы.  
— Она ведь такая же как и мы, Эрроу. Просто девочка, которая ищет друзей. Представь, у нее там, на Циклонии, нет ни одного друга. И даже не смотря на то, что она императрица. Мы же еще совсем дети... Зачем мы влезли в эту войну? Лучше бы сидели там, в пустом сером доме, но зато не обремененные войной...  
Ей кажется, что Эрроу кривится, когда она называет команду "детьми". Он постоянно пытается избавиться от этого титула "слишком молодых", хотя наверняка понимает, что это правда.  
— Останься мы с ним — обрекли бы себя на смерть на фронте, но уже на другой стороне, — замечает он.  
Эрроу смотрит на Пайпер так недовольно, что она невольно закатывает глаза.  
— Эрроу.  
Она слышит, как он скрипит зубами.  
— Мы слишком юны, не только я это говорю... И Карвер, помнишь?.. И Ас. И наверняка Рэйвисс со Снайпом. Ты сам говорил, что Циклонис удивилась, увидев, что человек, одолевший Аса — это ты. Да и ты удивился, увидев ее.  
Было смешно думать о том, что эту войну возглавляли дети. Пайпер потерла плечо и громко выдохнула, смотря куда-то в сторону. Все это было неправильно, хотя делали они так, как надо. Очень странное ощущение.  
— Знаешь, я бы хотела очутиться в том мире, где все мы - обычные дети, где нет этой войны, где все спокойно...  
Она не договаривает.  
— Пайпер... Пайп... Пи! Слушай, прекращай нести эту мрачную чепуху! Признай, тебе нравится быть небесным рыцарем. Да, мы... дети, но мы тоже вносим большой вклад в победу Атмоса. Если бы не мы - то Аврора была бы у Циклонис.  
Эрроу взмахивает руками и начинает ходить из стороны в сторону. Девушка видит, как его взгляд блуждает из стороны в сторону, пока он не замирает перед девушкой и не смотрит ей прямо в глаза. И в тот момент ей кажется, что он уже давно не ребенок, и что перед ней стоит кто-то более серьезный. Наваждение быстро спадает, и Пайпер недовольно выдыхает, еще крепче сжимая кристалл в руках.  
— Но мы никогда не убивали, Эрроу.  
И это правда.  
Она не успевает договорить — с мостика слышится грохот, треск и недовольный голос Сторка о том, что Финн — упрямый осел, и что так ему и надо. Девушка и парень переглядываются, смеются и бегут к остальным, молча соглашаясь замять этот разговор. Пока у них была возможность, на эту тему можно было и помолчать.

— Я... Я не могу поверить... Он погиб. Исчез.  
Даже голос Эрроу звучит глухо.  
Они висят прямо над пустошью над Циклонией; рядом - злополучный шпиль, на который они упали с высоты. А перед ними — Циклонис, еще более бледная, чем обычно, сжимающая свой жезл в руке. Она непонимающе смотрит на то место, где только что был ее командующий, ее правая рука, тот, кто следовал за ней тенью всю ее жизнь. Тот единственный, кому она доверяла, который не мог ее предать.  
— Циклонис! — кричит ей Пайпер.  
Императрица поднимает голову и смотрит на девушку, так, будто видит ее впервые, после чего медленно поворачивает голову, переводя взгляд на Эрроу. Он жив. А Ас был жив всего пару секунд назад — но канул в историю вместе с грохочущей террой. Вздрагивая, Циклонис качает головой и усмехается, так болезненно и странно, что кажется, будто ей и правда смешно. Она начинает медленно опускаться, стараясь не смотреть на Эрроу и Пайпер. Они счастливы. Для них все закончилось благополучно — Пайпер жива, они не упали в Пустошь, Циклония сейчас падет!  
А ей что делать? Королева мертвого царства, забытая всеми и оставшаяся совсем одна. Ее имя будет вписано в историю рядом с огромнейшим провалом и закатом ее империи, так и не достигнувшей своей цели. Это все — ее вина.  
Но она не погибнет. С этими мыслями Циклонис бросает последний испепеляющий взгляд на Пайпер и устремляется вниз, туда, где стоит дверь на Дальнюю Сторону.  
Абсолютно незнакомый мир.  
Как она выживет там? Ее больше никто не защитит. Аса больше нет, ничего больше нет. Гордо сдерживая слезы, она подлетает к двери и опускается на ступени, стараясь не касаться радужной поверхности. Она таки манит, зовет, заманчиво шепча, что за ней можно начать всю историю заново.  
Сзади раздается окрик, Пайпер и Эрроу оглашают, что она не уйдет. Императрица морщится и плюет им в лицо.  
— Сначала догоните, — шипит она и заходит в портал.  
Водоворот, вспышка!  
Она на Дальней Стороне. Вдали от дома, вдали от павшей империи, там, где ее никто не знает. Остается лишь улыбнуться — тут ее Ястребы не найдут, они точно не смогут пройти в портал, чтобы достать ее.  
Через несколько часов темнеет и этот странный зеленый мир погружается во тьму. Циклонис сидит около небольшого костра и греется, подставляя руки к огню. Она поджимает коленки под себя и тихо напевает песенку, которую ей в детстве пела мать. Потом она думает, что пора прекратить держать маску статной императрицы и всхлипывает, проводя рукой по глазам. Она жалеет, что не начала войну позже, когда смогла бы продумать весь план по захвату Атмоса намного лучше. Жалеет, что не послушала человека, который говорил ей об этом. Жалеет о многом — но прошлого не исправить.  
— Как жаль, что бабушка не смогла править дольше...  
Старая императрица всегда знала, что делать. Циклонис прикрывает глаза, пытаясь не смотреть на огонь, затухающий, как и все, что было в ее жизни. Власть, империя. Жизнь ее слуги.  
— Слишком мало прожито, чтобы воевать, — бормочет она, перемешивая длинной палкой золу в костре.


End file.
